


Fish Story

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cress tries to convince Cheren he needs to fish with a Super Rod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend Sara, for my 2013 Fic or Treat challenge.

"...I just don't get it, you know. Why does it even matter if I have the newest and best rod? I'm doing just fine without it."  
  
Cress just laughed softly and shook his head, leaning forward to rest his hand over Cheren's on the rod he was currently holding, pretending not to notice his quick intake of breath or the way he briefly froze. "Well, you don't _have_ to...but if you really want the full fishing experience, you should try it at least once." Slowly, he guided Cheren's palm to slide along the length of the rod, feeling worn-out wood interspersed with bits of metal. "You're right when you say this is a perfectly good rod...and I'm sure it serves you as well as you could ever want. But look, feel this - there's a weakened point right here, and splinters coming off here - and the reel is far looser than it should be. It's been very useful, I can tell, but I'm afraid this rod isn't going to last too much longer."  
  
Cheren took a breath, opened his mouth, then thought better and shut it again, though he couldn't help but look sour. "...That still doesn't tell me why I shouldn't just get another one of the same kind."  
  
"And that's what I'm about to show you," Cress countered smoothly, reaching for the Super Rod that lay on the bank nearby and pushing it into Cheren's grasp, maneuvering his hands into a proper grip. "Here, just give it a try - hold it just like this...pull back...and cast...gently now, it only takes just a little bit of force..." He was pressed against Cheren's back by now, watching intently, but he pretended not to notice and he knew Cheren was doing the same, instead keeping his eyes firmly fixed to the hook as it sank into the water. "It's much more powerful than you're used to, isn't it? There's nothing like having that power in your hands and trying your hardest to control it. Go on, wait for a bite and--"  
  
The water rippled, splashed, and the bobber attached to the line went under the surface for the briefest of seconds; Cress immediately leapt to his feet in excitement. "There! Hurry up, reel it in!"  
  
"I know that! Let me focus," Cheren shot back, narrowing his eyes and concentrating on his catch, trying not to let the markedly different feel throw him off. He wasn't _used_ to the light weight and surprising flexibility, the way the rod seemed to jump in his hands with every movement the hooked Pokemon made, and for a moment he was fearful he might lose control completely before his instincts took over. Lean in, just like so - let out a little more line, then start reeling it back - never let it get too far out or off to the side - and _pull_ \--!  
  
The hooked Feebas landed on the bank with a very disgruntled look, and Cheren realized suddenly that he was flushed from effort, his hands trembling and his shoulders lined with rigid concentration.  
  
"...So? What did you think?" Cress smiled, tilting his head quizzically at Cheren, and knelt to nudge the poor Feebas back into the water when the younger trainer made no move to reach for a Pokeball. "Isn't it exhilarating? I could see it in your face - the moment you realized just how much sheer power you had in your hands. It's quite a rush, if I do say so myself."  
  
Cheren exhaled slowly, put the rod down and folded his arms tightly, trying to still his hands as he willed away the rush of adrenaline. "That's not a rod, it's a torture device," he said stiffly.  
  
Cress quirked an eyebrow. "You don't like it, then?"  
  
"...I never said that! I just - I can't focus right now." Cheren exhaled again, more sharply with a tinge of annoyance. "...Maybe I'll try again later. Now that I know what to expect."  
  
Cress smiled to himself, standing and brushing sand from his knees. "Alright. I suppose that is more than enough for today. Let's go get some lunch."


End file.
